Reacquainted Feelings
by blurredvisions
Summary: Taking the risk ... called love. - Kurt/Stephanie


Reacquainted Feelings 

By Dannette 

_Taking the risk ... called love._

*** 

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley didn't particularly like her life right now. 

Actually right now, right now at this given moment in time, her life completely and utterly sucked. Her husband, was STILL out with the damn ripped quad injury, Shane was off with Booker T and Stone Cold, going out for drinks, and here she was stuck in this stupid WWF arena, actually been hit on by Billy Gunn, life didn't get more pathetic then this. Stephanie couldn't believe that Billy Gunn was actually flirting with her, she could believe he was saying the things he was because they were completely moronic, but the fact that she was getting hit on by someone, of Gunn's stature was about unbelievable. Usually Stephanie would find it amusing, but all Stephanie wanted to do was wrap her hands around Gunn's throat and strangle the life out of him ... Stephanie inwardly smirked at the thought, but then she mentally groaned when it gave Gunn a sign to think he was about to get somewhere. 

"So what do you say?" Billy said, leaning in towards Stephanie, flirtatiously. 

"I can't, I'm a married woman!" Stephanie screeched. 

"He'll never know." Billy said, pushing further with Stephanie, he brushed his fingers against her bare skinned arm. "I know you're Alliance I'm WWF, but that doesn't mean a thing, I need someone to keep me company and you --- well you get action from wherever you can get it, since your husband is away, so what do you say?" Billy asked, grinning as if he had said the right thing. 

Stephanie gaped at him, she couldn't believe the nerve of this jerk, Stephanie raised her hand and slapped him. 

Billy stared back at Stephanie shocked, but then he advanced towards her as if to attack her, but stopped when he found himself face to face with Kurt Angle, who seemingly came out of nowhere. Gunn was a jerk, but he wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to mess with Angle, especially the historical flirting that had been going on in the year 2000 with Stephanie and Kurt, Gunn just shook his head and walked off, not wanting to get caught in an ankle lock or anything. "Not worth it." Gunn hissed, leaving the scene. 

Stephanie shook her head and turned to Kurt, who now she realized had come out of nowhere. "Ugh. Billy Gunn is the cretin of all cretin, hey where did you come from anyways? Not that I don't mind you saving me from Gunn's advances ... " 

Kurt smiled at the chestnut brown haired ECW owner. "Gym." Kurt said, pointing to the gym room. "I saw Gunn doing whatever he thought he was doing, and I decided to come over, you know --- save him from embarrassing himself further." Kurt said with a grin. 

Stephanie laughed. "You're here awfully late Kurt." Stephanie said, as her and Kurt began walking. 

"Oh yeah. Well I didn't really have anything else to do." Kurt said, shrugging. 

Stephanie frowned. "You never had that problem in the WWF. You always had at least one person to hang out with every night, but ever since you defected, you haven't really hung out with anybody, except the exception of Steve and Shane." Stephanie replied. 

"Oh, well, a lot of people don't like me, ever since I turned, I guess. It's okay, I'm used to people not liking me, when you go around acting like you're the king of the world, you gain some enemies. But yeah, this past year I made a few friends in the WWF, they don't like me anymore though, I wonder why?" Kurt chuckled. "So are you heading to your hotel room for the night?" 

"Yeah." Stephanie replied, still frowning. "Kurt?" She questioned. 

"Hmm?" Kurt said, turning to Stephanie. 

"Did you regret it? Joining The Alliance? I mean, it seems you lost a lot of friends when you joined The Alliance, do you figure that it was the wrong choice to join us?" Stephanie asked, a part of her was hoping that Kurt would say no, and she didn't know why. 

"No." Kurt said, switching his travel bag over to his left shoulder. "I mean it took me a while to adjust, but I'm cool with it now. Sure I had a few friends over in the WWF, but I had to do what I had to do to survive, anybody else would have done the same thing. This is a game of survival, and we can't stick to a company that might die, I want a job you know, plus I guess there were other reasons for joining The Alliance, some personal reasons." Kurt replied, biting down on his sleep, passively. 

"Those reasons were?" Stephanie asked, suddenly curious from the look on Kurt's face. 

"I guess, being able to be near you again." Kurt replied. "I miss our friendship, how we used to be able to hang out, until Hunter disallowed it. When Steve came up to me and gave me the option of joining The Alliance, I just thought to myself, it gave me a reason to be near you again. I don't know --- I guess I'm just being stupid, I have to go." Kurt said, walking off. 

Stephanie watched Kurt leave, her blue eyes looking after him, and what she was most afraid of --- was the fact that the moronic little voice inside of her head, the one that told her to do things, was telling her to go after Kurt. She couldn't though. Her and Kurt were bad news, they always ended up in the same place, her being kissed by him, and deep down trying to tell herself that she DIDN'T like it. Stephanie was married to Triple H, she couldn't leave him, not for something she wasn't completely sure about ... Kurt was the guy on the other side of the fence, that gave her an option, to see what kind of life she could be living. She could be with Kurt and things could be fun, but love wasn't supposed to be fun! Or was it? With her two years and counting marriage to Hunter, Stephanie had never thought love was fun with him, but Stephanie had to admit, the night of SummerSlam 2000 ... that had been ... fun. Stephanie shook her head at the memory, she couldn't go down this road again ... she wasn't sure if she could deny Kurt this time, she wasn't completely sure that she could do what she did to him at Unforgiven 2000 again ... it had been hard enough the first time. Stephanie wasn't sure of a lot of things, and one thing she wasn't sure of --- was --- Kurt Angle. Stephanie sighed, she pulled her brown hair back, zipped up the leather jacket she was wearing and headed towards the parking lot, and for her limo. Right now all Stephanie wanted to do was get home, and NOT think of Kurt Angle ...__

_Oh boy, I have a long night ahead of me._   
__ __

*** 

_What you don't know_   
_What you don't know is that I love you_   
_What you don't know is how much I care_   
_And what you don't see are my dreams about you_   
_I dream about you ... I dream about you___

_But I'm afraid to let you in and I'm afraid to let you know_   
_Yes I'm afraid to let my love show___

_It's so peculiar this thing that we found_   
_It's so amazing how loud my heart does sound_   
_Feel the pulse its beating only for you ... beating only for you___

_Chorus ( But I'm afraid to let you in .... )___

_Don't you wonder of this timing_   
_Mysteriously mystifying_   
_Head over feet falling all around_   
_Won't you catch me before I hit the ground?___

_Chorus_   
__ __

Stephanie sat in the chair as she watched her older brother talk to The Alliance members, Stephanie let out a yawn as she advanced her eyes over to where Kurt was, she let a small smile spread across her lips. Why was it he had the ability to make her smile? Stephanie sighed, she had hardly gotten any sleep at all last night, she mostly went down memory lane as she watched old tapes of when she was Kurt's manager. This was stupid really, why was it all of a sudden she couldn't get the image of how goofy his smile could be out of her mind? She was a married woman DAMNIT. Her and Kurt was just some little crush she had on him ... it couldn't be anything more. She couldn't give up her marriage to Hunter, oh no, she couldn't do that. God knows, that she would have to be insane to do that! But as Stephanie looked back over to Kurt, she found herself asking _'Would it be so bad?'___

And that WAS bad, that was a horrible thing to think, she was in LOVE with Hunter damnit! Well as much as love you can be in. Stephanie even admitted it, she had only married Hunter to get back at her father who had hurt her so badly, she wanted revenge and power and prestige, and she had that all now. She had everything she wanted, she even had the image of the sweet but goofy smile of Kurt Angle's, something Hunter could never do, he could never smile like that ... _stop it! _Stephanie screamed to herself, she wouldn't think like this, she wouldn't start to wonder if her feelings ran more deeply for Kurt then she thought, that had almost ended her marriage last year, god Kurt had came so close to being the man she walked out of a marriage for ... this was bad. 

Kurt slowly turned around and stared at Stephanie, he smiled at her and turned back around, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, why had he told Stephanie he joined The Alliance because of her? That was probably the worst thing he could ever tell a person, especially a person who he was trying to pretend he wasn't in love with anymore. God, he had really screwed up big, he fell in love. In love with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, a woman he could never have, because she was married, to Triple H, yeah his life was just dandy. 

Shane McMahon let Stone Cold take over The Alliance meeting, as Shane watched the way his little sister, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, kept glancing at Kurt with a weird look in her eyes. Shane shook his head, he had seen that look on his sister's face before, it was at Unforgiven 2000, right when she had kicked Kurt, she had a look on her face and in her eyes, a look that only shouted _'regret' _all over her pretty little face. Shane had seen it, he had seen the way Stephanie looked like she regretted what she did, but nevertheless she walked away. Shane shook his head, he knew how his sister felt for Kurt, she felt for him, but would never Hunter because she didn't want to leave a man she had been married for two years, for something unknown. 

That was logical. 

But when did love become so damn logical?   


*** 

_Electricity eye to eye_   
_Hey don't I know you_   
_I can't speak___

_Stripped my senses_   
_On the spot_   
_I've never been defenseless_   
_I can't even make sense of this_   
_You speak and I don't hear a word___

_What would happen if we kiss_   
_Would your tongue slip past my lips_   
_Would you run away, would you stay_   
_Or would I melt into you_   
_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_   
_Spontaneously combust___

_The room is spinning out of control_   
_Act like you didn't notice_   
_You brushed my hand___

_Forbidden fruit_   
_Ring on my finger_   
_You're such a moral moral man_   
_You throw it away, no question_   
_Will I pretend I'm innocent___

_Chorus___

_I struggle with myself again_   
_Quickly the walls are crumbling'_   
_Don't know if I can turn away___

_Chorus_   
__ __

Stephanie paced back and forth, her brown hair up in a pony-tail, her silk pajamas hung loosely, she was chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to tell herself that everything that was playing in her mind was just because she was feeling insecure because Hunter was gone. But Stephanie couldn't help but think it was more then that, and Shane confronting her about her feelings for Kurt earlier, hadn't helped her. Stephanie stopped pacing, she needed to talk to Kurt, they needed to settle this, or she would drive herself insane. Stephanie grabbed her keycard, and walked over to her hotel room door, yes talking to Kurt would be good for the both of them, they could settle these feelings and then they would be able to go on with both of their lives without the endless doubts. Stephanie pulled open the hotel room door and walked out of her hotel room, she walked down the halls, her socked feet patting against the rich carpet of the Radisson hotel as she made her way to Room 12A, Kurt's hotel room. Stephanie stopped outside the door, she continued to chew on her bottom lip for a few seconds until, finally, knocking on the door. 

There was silence followed by her knock, but then the sound of things being rustled around the hotel room could be heard, and then an unlocking of the hotel room door, brought Stephanie and Kurt face to face, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. 

"Steph, hi." Kurt said, a little nervously. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. 

"Hi." Stephanie said, tucking her key card into her pajamas pocket, she smiled shyly at Kurt. "I was in my hotel room, thinking about things, things about us. I think because of the events last year at Unforgiven, we never really, settled things between us. It was just a crush right Kurt? I mean we were both just experimenting feelings? That was all it was right Kurt?" Stephanie asked. 

Kurt frowned, but then nodded, never wanting to upset the youngest McMahon. "Yeah, that's all it was, is that what you came here for? Because if that is, then can I go back to bed, now that I have cleared your mind?" Kurt asked. 

Stephanie nodded slowly. "Oh of course Kurt, thanks." Stephanie turned to leave, she heard Kurt shut the door, Stephanie started to leave but then for no reason at all, she turned back around and knocked on Kurt's hotel room door again. "Hi again." 

"Stephanie ... " Kurt said, a little shocked at her reappearance. "Was there something else I could clear up for you?" Kurt asked. 

"Yeah." Stephanie said, swallowing down her fear and doubts. "If all it was a crush that was between us, why is it that I don't care that I'm about to throw away everything I have built in this past year in about 10 seconds?" Stephanie asked. 

"Huh?" Kurt asked, a little shocked and confused. "Stephanie, what are you --- " Kurt was cut off by Stephanie's lips on his.   



End file.
